The goodbye
by Sin respuestas
Summary: El Doctor se dispone a realizar una gira de despedida de doscientos años, asi que irá visitando a viejos amigos del pasado que aún siguen vivos en alguna línea temporal.
1. Rose

La mayoría de las personas que había conocido eran personas muertas, cuerpos rotos y efímeros en el que su sentencia de muerte ya se había grabado a fuego en las paredes de la historia, su historia. De esos no hubo más remedio que observarlos desde las sombras, en silencio. Cada día de sus días.

* * *

_~1. Rose~_

Rose no era una excepción a la regla, pero Rose no era normal.

Era la pequeña Rose Tyler que el Doctor vio crecer. Su Rose.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, y sobre todo Jackie Tyler, habría pensado que era un raptor de niños, o algo así. Qué vergüenza.

Reducido a un mero observador.

En sus viejos tiempos sin duda habría dado todo por acercarse a ella, y sin embargo, había madurado. Sabía que no debía interponerse en la línea temporal de la chica.

Tal vez por un descuido, o tal vez debido a su subconsciente instintivo, tropezó con un saliente de la acera y calló frente a ella.

- ¿Me estabas espiando? - Preguntó.

- N-no – dijo el Doctor con un tono más agudo de lo normal. - Sólo estaba, em... buscando... ¿mis lentillas? ¿no? No, espera, esas cosas todavía no existen. - El Doctor balbuceaba palabras sin sentido como si estuviera loco. - ¡Mis gafas! ¡Sí! He perdido mis gafas. Eran negras y cuadradas, tipo Carey- Um, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no las uso... - Miró pensativo. - ¿Las has visto?

- Em... No.

- ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

- ¿Qué cara estoy poniendo?

- Una como "este tío es raro y da mal rollo".

- Es que eres un tío raro y das mal rollo.

- Si, bueno, es un gran club. - Dijo mientras sonreía tristemente.

- ¿Y por qué vistes así?

- ¿Así? ¿Así, cómo? No creo que esté tan mal.

- ¿Te has mirado al espejo?

- La ropa de los noventa se podría decir que tampoco es el "mejor estilo de la historia", y mírate, vas con un chándal ridículo a todas partes, ¡y es verde! ¿Quién lleva chádales verdes?

Aunque Rose quizás no entendiera lo que quería decir, el chico misterioso que vestía como un patético profesor de universidad le envió una mirada compasiva.

- Pobre pequeña Rose... Nunca debimos habernos encontrado ¿verdad? Pero ahora eres feliz, y eso está bien. En serio, gracias.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con llevar chandal verde? ¿Quieres que te de mi chandal verde? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

Y entonces su mirada se cruzó con la suya, y pudo ver la tristeza y soledad que emanaban sus ojos. No respondió.

Rose miró hacia atrás como si se sintiera incómoda ante aquel extraño, y cuando se volvió, sus labios se mordieron al ver que aquella persona había desaparecido.

Se oyó el breve y ténue soplo del viento que no era, sino el hombre loco con la cabina del color azul más azul que existe.

La gente que lo vio tras unos matorrales, detrás de cientos de contenedores, sentado en los bancos del parque, y en cada rincón de la ciudad, siempre lo vieron observando a la pequeña. Muchos pensarían que era un violador, otros pensarían que era un tío raro que daba mal rollo, pero unos pocos se darían cuenta de que no hacía otra cosa que protegerla. Y eso era bueno.


	2. Jack

_~2. Jack~_

El Doctor entró silencioso aunque tumbeando dentro de la TARDIS. Uf, cómo odiaba hacer estas cosas. Tener que ver a sus seres queridos por vez última sabiendo que igual no los volvería a ver. Eso te mata con el tiempo, y más sabiendo que has destrozado su vida al estrellarte junto a su casa, e invitándoles a viajar por las estrellas. Es el destino disfrazado del ángel, dando falsas esperanzas y confianzas que jamás debieron surgir.

Pero aunque el tiempo siga perdiendo, y aunque todos caigan a sus espaldas como los pesos de una balanza inclinada, su vieja amiga nunca le abandonará, porque ella es solitaria como él.

-¿A dónde vamos esta vez, cariño? - Preguntó el Doctor a la nave. - Creo que aún le debo ese Martini a Jean Mermoz, puede que tres, no lo sé...

La TARDIS parecía algo desanimada, como si le estuviera consolando, pero lo que pareció ser de repente, la palanca se accionó, y puso un nuevo rumbo a lo desconocido.

-Está bien, 23 de Octubre de 2011 será. Parece que me has dejado en... ¿Cardiff? ¿Qué demonios hay en Cardiff? Nada se me ha perdido allí desde hace mucho tiempo. Definitivamente no.

La cabina retumbó y lanzó un un pitido sordo pero intenso, como si estuviera protestando.

-No te pongas así, querida. Ya sé que te encanta que pequeños Cardiffi... Cardiffe... como se llamen los que viven en Cardiff, correteen por tus pasillos y coman patatas grasientas con ketchup, pero esta vez no, mi amor.

Los extractores de aire se encendieron y un fuerte vendaval en su interior obligó al Doctor a refugiarse fuera de la nave.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? Mira que borde estás hoy. ¡Eres la cosa más bordemente borde que he conocido! ¡Borde! ¡Borde y borde! - El Doctor gritó a la TARDIS mientras se atragantaba con el aire repentino que le había entrado en la boca.

-Em. ¿Doctor? - Dijo un ente desconocido.

El Doctor se dio la vuelta torpemente y con aires de improvisación se dispuso a responder al propietario de una voz tan familiar:

-Hey, ¡Jack! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Bueno, eh, espera, creo que esa no es la pregunta ¡claro! ¡Estamos en Cardiff! Ahora ya comprendo, vieja amiga. - Y acarició a la pequeña cabina telefónica.

-¿Te has regenerado?

-¡Oh! Si, otra vez, me pasa continuamente, no lo puedo evitar. No me gusta. - Dijo en un tono despectivo.

-Creo que esta vez te salió un poco mal, sinceramente.

-Oh, ¡callate! - Exclamó con el pelo todo alborotado.

-No, en serio, ¿pajaritas de colores? - Dijo Jack vacilante.

-¿Por qué la gente odia tanto las pajaritas? Las pajaritas molan. - Afirmó completamente convencido.

-Oh, sí, claro. - Dijo con un tono sarcástico. - Ahora bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Estás solo esta vez?

-La TARDIS trazó una ruta hasta este lugar, estabamos paseando por el vortice temporal, se puso furiosa, no se por qué, y me tiró hasta aquí. - Por alguna extraña razón no respondió a la segunda pregunta.

A Jack Harkness no se le pudo evitar escapar una sonrisa hasta que el Doctor continuó:

-¡Café! Vamos a tomar un café, nunca he tomado uno. Es lo que hace la gente normal ¿no? Podemos hablar, y soltar palabras, y mirar revistas de punto ¿quieres?

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

-No, te estoy pidiendo ir a tomar un café. La TARDIS no me deja entrar ahora.

-Doctor-

-¡Ya se le pasará! - Prosiguió. - ¡Venga, vamos! - El Doctor empezó a caminar en una dirección aparentemente aleatoria.

-Em... Es por aquí. - Y este dio la vuelta sin decir nada.

Jack sentía que había algo en ese Señor del Tiempo que había cambiado demasiado, y de hecho, tenía razón.

-¿Qué desean? - Preguntó la camarera del local.

-Café, todos queremos café. El café es bueno. - Respondió.

-¿Con leche, solo, cortado, con caramelo...? - Empezó a balbucear la trabajadora mientras el Doctor le ponía cara de poker.

-Solo, los dos. - Respondió al fin Jack.

Parecía mucho más distraído, mucho más niño, y no precisamente por su aspecto. Era como... Si ya no fuera perfecto, como si ya no fuera perfecto para él.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal con Alonso?

-Fue genial estar con él, pero...

-¿Pero? - Dijo mientras la camarera servía su pedido.

-No creo que hubiesemos congeniado lo suficiente. Quiero decir-

-No tienes que decir nada. - El Doctor se dispuso a probar la taza de café que le habían dado. - ¡Puag! Esto es horrible ¿qué es?

-Pues es... Café.

-El café es horrible, creía que sabría a chocolate o algo así. - El Doctor se quejó mientras se limpiaba la boca. - ¿Y qué es esto?

-Sacarina.

-Está dulce, ¿no? - Y entonces comenzó a hechar dos, cuatro, siete pastillas de sacarina hasta llenar el vaso con veintitrés cápsulas. A pesar de la inyección de glucosa que le había metido al amargo compuesto, el Doctor seguía poco convencido de la bebida que acababa de tomar. - El café es un asco, es mejor el té. No hay nada mejor que una taza de té cada mañana, aunque... No estoy seguro de que sea por la mañana.

-Doctor, en serio ¿a qué has venido aquí?

-¿Debe haber una razón?

-Tienes toda la maravillosa y extensa amplitud del espacio y el tiempo, por supuesto que debe haber una razón.

-Bueno... Estás tú aquí, bueno, aquí y en otros planos dimensionales. Es un lío, no te lo recomiendo. Pero el caso es que... Si, creo que hay una razón.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues que me muero. - Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al horrible café. - Bueno, no ahora pero si en el futuro. Es un punto fijo en el tiempo, 22 de Abril de 2011. Y como es una fecha exacta, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, de todo el universo, y también tengo una cabina de policía, asi que creo que no tendré problemas para retrasar mi muerte.

Entonces Jack se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, de que él seguía siendo él y punto. Siempre muriendo, sin importarle, sin llorar.

-Pero, eso fue hace más de seis meses, ¿por qué no me avisaste antes?

-Habrías ido a salvarme, y Jack, no te lo recomiendo. Todo el tejido del universo se enrebujaría y todas las fechas de todos los lugares concurrirían en un mismo lugar, todo pasaría a la vez. Creo que estaríamos un poco apretujados, tú ya me entiendes.

-Je, - dejó soltar una risa falsa. - ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?

-Despedirme, es lo que estoy haciendo contigo ¿no? Llevo mucho tiempo con esto, supongo que esto ya cansa un poco, pero es que he conocido a tanta gente... - Miró a través de la ventana nostálgicamente.

-¿Una gira de despedida?

-Sí, la más larga de toda mi vida. Estoy dando casi dos cientos años de mí para veros por última vez. Es un poco deprimente, no debería hacerlo tantas veces seguidas. - Su mirada se apartó hacia su taza de café, y la apretó muy fuerte con sus dos manos.

-Entonces esto es un adiós, ¿verdad? - El Doctor no respondió. - Lo gracioso es que siempre vienes para despedir, pero nunca para saludar.

-Sí, supongo que es una manía que tengo, he intentado dejarlo pero creo que tengo miedo a no veros de nuevo ¿sabes? Sois tan brillantes...

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza durante tres largos minutos, y al final dejó soltar treinta vocablos exactos.

-No has cambiado tanto al fin y al cabo.

-¿Qué insinuas? - Es lo que dijo y arqueó una ceja.

-Que tú también sigues siendo brillante.

-Bueno, tengo mis momentos... - Presumió soltando una risotada.

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de la TARDIS en la distancia, que ahora parecía más feliz porque dos viejos amigos se habían vuelto a ver.

-Oh, es la TARDIS. Me está llamando, tengo que irme.

-¿Un adiós esta vez, Doctor?

-Un adiós esta vez. - Dijo con los ojos más antiguos que había visto jamás.

El Señor del Tiempo salió por la puerta, y empezó a caminar como una girafa borracha con las manos en los bolsillos.

Claro que cambió, se volvió mucho más Doctor y por mucho que cambié nunca cambiará. Aún tiene viejas costumbres que no se han desvanecido, ya sean buenas o malas, y eso está bien.

-Adiós, Doctor. - Susurró tristemente mientras lo veía alejarse. - Adiós, Doctor.

Pudo verse desprenderse de una lágrima, o tal vez dos, una de cada ojo, ya que un hombre bueno iba a morir.


	3. Rickey y Martha

Si, Jack era una de esas personas que nunca perdería, supongo que eso era bueno, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Esa era la gente que conocía, la poca gente, que podía seguir contando historias, y que no eran un triste recuerdo de su pasado en el fondo de un armario. Y el Doctor sabía, sabía lo fantásticos que eran. No sería capaz de dejarlos allí como si hubieran compartido un taxi. Pero la otra opción que había era verlos en su tumba, en la lista de fallecidos, o simplemente no verlos por ningún lado y nunca jamás. Ese era el lastre que había cargado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero si iba a morir, no importaría ser egoísta e irresponsable, se podría dar el atracón de su vida visitando muertos, ya que es eso a lo que se había dedicado mientras respiraba.

* * *

_~3. Rickey y Martha~_

El breve silencio de la noche se vio roto por los rugidos de dos coches persiguiéndose. Pasaron como un flash a través de calles deshabitadas, e incluso se saltaron todos y cada uno de los semáforos que se toparon por el camino. Sintiéndolo mucho, la ley no importaba mucho ahora y menos una multa estúpida de tráfico, ya que el destino de todo el condado londinense estaba en manos de una joven pareja casada.

-¡Tenemos que atraparlo!

-¡Ya sé que tenemos que atraparlo! ¡No hace falta que lo repitas!

Mickey y Martha Smith. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto a travesar la calle de esa forma habría pensado que eran una pareja algo bebida a altas horas de la madrugada, pero mirando las pintas que llevaban, más bien parecían unos unos soldados con botas negras. (¿?)

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, o al ambiente se respiraba en la tensión, cientamente todavía no sabían el orden correcto, pero el caso es que si no daban cogido a ese pez con pulgares, acabaría dándose un festín con todos los vecinos del barrio, y no precisamente con gorritos fiesta y serpentinas.

Justo en ese momento, con un simple parpadeo de Mickey, el coche de su fugitivo dio un giro brusco hacía ellos, aparentemente de forma irracional. Ojalá no hubieran descubierto que una cabina de policía voladora se acercaba peligrosamente hacia sus fosas nasales, y sabiendo a la velocidad que iba, no tuvo más remedio que acelerar aún más.

La esquina de cada uno de los vehículos parecieron besarse a gran velocidad. Mickey pudo ver por el retrovisor como esa absurda nave se chocaba contra el coche de su enemigo.

La pareja se detuvo, y se quedó mirando fijamente al vacío y con los ojos como platos. Ahí atrás, a poco más de veinte metros, un coche y una caja azul humeaban a la luz de las farolas.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? - Preguntó Martha algo exasperada.

Mickey lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa. - Averigüémoslo. - No pudo haber elegido cualquier otra palabra para proponer el encuentro, y abrió la puerta del vehículo de la forma más ágil y rápida que la chica jasmás pudo haber visto.

Martha le siguió a continuación, y juntos se acercaron lentamente hasta el lugar de la colisión. Cuando sólo faltaban unos ínfimos ciento noventa y cinco centímetros, un hombre con un frac negro, sombrero de copa y pajarita salió tosiendo de la nave.

-¡Mickey! ¡Martha! ¿Qué tal os va a todos? Estaba dando un paseo con Liz 1 por el camino, es una larga historia, y había un caballo, cuando un montón de tostadoras alienígenas nos empezaron a perseguir por todo el campo. Supongo que no debí dejarla sola con esos aparatos asesinos... ¡Espera! Creo que se me está olvidando algo. - Los acercó con sus dos largos brazos y exclamó. - Oh, sí... ¡Corred!

El Doctor empezó a correr hacia el coche de la pareja, y al ver que se habían quedado petrificados mirándole, se apresuró a cogerlos de la mano para apartarlos de aquel lugar.

-¡Venga, Smiths! - Exclamó.

Martha estaba algo sorprendida, sus manos eran largas y delgadas pero aún así estaban calientes, y mientras corría, pudo ver como su arco superciliar (con permiso de términos científicos) se había hecho más protuberante. Su nariz era extraña y plana, y sus ojos, ahora verdes, se hundían profundamente en la cara. El pelo era negro en vez de castaño y tal vez había menguado unos cuantos centímetros.

Sin embargo, aún había algo en su rostro que le decía que era él, igual porque tenía boca, piernas y espalda, pero evidentemente lo era.

Los pensamientos improvisados de Martha se vieron interrumpidos por una gran explosión prodecente de sus no-ojos. La onda expansiva los empujó hacia adelante haciéndolos tropezar (sino volar) contra el suelo.

-¡Exacto! - Dijo el Doctor a carcajadas mientras se levantaba. - La fricción del choque entre el coche y la TARDIS provocó la inflamación del combustible, ¡bum! En mi opinión, no contrataría a ese depósito de gasolina como asesino a sueldo, aunque no veo la razón por la cual deba hacerlo. - Continuó mientras se ajustaba los tirantes.

Incluso su voz era distinta, mucho más suave y melódica, propia de un veinteañero. Ya no sonaba tal apresurado como antes, sus explicaciones eran algo más comprensibles, y a verdad, es que esto se agradecía mucho.

-¡Mickey! - Exclamó su nombre como él siempre solía hacer.

-¡Doctor!

-¡Me he cargado a tu amigo!

-Oh, no importa, iba a chuparle la sangre a todo el vecindario.

-¡Y Martha Jones! ¿Qué me has traído esta vez?

-Ese era mi nombre de soltera. - Dijo en un tono frío.

-De acuerdo. Martha Smith entonces. No me suena bien, pero si es lo que deseas... Aunque sigue sin sonarme bien. - Repitió absurdamente.

Sabía que podía cambiar, le habían hablado de ello, pero como la mayoría de la gente pensaba, no se había esperado tal cambio, y como probablemente la mayoría de la gente hacía, no iba a convencerse tan rápido de ello. Después de esa frase, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del trío, y el Doctor que parecía ser no pudo evitar mirarlos uno después del otro mientras sonreía como un tonto. Al fin, unas palabras procedentes de Mickey salieron de su boca, y llegaron al oido interno de los otros dos individuos.

-¿Y bien? ¿No nos vas a contar lo que pasó?

-Oh, nada, sólo paseábamos por el norte de Escocia. Ella me odia a muerte.

-¡Te estaba hablando de la cara!

-¡Ah! Bueno, una larga historia también, todo el mundo tenía cara de Amo y yo me quedé atrapado en una urna con radiación tóxica y mortal. Después me estrellé contra los años noventa, eso no lo tenía planeado- ¡Pero he vuelto!

-Has cambiado. - Dijo Martha seriamente mientras empujaba su cuerpo con el dedo.

-Um. Noto una cierta preferencia por mi cuerpo anterior.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-No, Martha, la pregunta es: ¿Qué estás insinuando tú?

En seguida, Mickey detectó el mal rollo que se avecinaba, pudiendo imaginarse una gran nube oscura aproximarse sobre sus cabezas, y se dispuso a apartarse.

-Bueno, cariño, voy a calentar el motor, no vaya a ser que se nos cale por el camino.

Martha sabía perfectamente que eso era una excusa para dejarlos en privado, nunca le llamaría cariño, él siempre decía "nena" u otras cosas por el estilo. La primera vez que Mickey le deja sola con otro tío, y supuestamente no está tan emocionada por ello. Era extraño.

El viejo chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos del traje negro y habló de repente:

-Está bien.

-¿Está bien, qué? - Preguntó Martha confusa.

-Llevo 1100 años viajando por todo el universo, me he encontrado en situaciones como estas antes. No te culpo por ello.

-No, no es eso. Es que estás...

-¿Demasiado bueno? Lo sé. - Hubo una pausa. - Oh, claro que no, te estoy vacilando. - Dijo mostrando los dientes.

-Se lo vi hacer al Amo, - Confesó. - pero era el Amo, no... el Doctor. Era el malo de la película.

-Ah, ¿ahora se supone que yo soy el bueno?

-Se supone.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que no tardó en destrozarse, pues el Doctor mostró una de sus sonrisas vacilantes.

-Oh, ¡párate! - Dijo una feliz Martha.

-Yo nunca he parado, y tú lo sabes.

Ahora esa sonrisa era muy diferente a la de antes, una sonrisa notablemente más triste que la anterior. Martha, a pesar de todo, pareció comprender el mensaje que intentaba transmitir a través de su cara:

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sólo en una cosa: Fabricad muchas personitas pequeñas esta noche ¿vale?

-Vale.

Comprendía que fuera lo que fuera lo que le iba a pasar, no estaba en sus manos el destino de aquel Señor del Tiempo, e impotente, de todas las cosas que pudo haber soltado en ese momento, tan sólo se limitó a pronunciar esa única palabra.

-Ya puedes venir, Mickey... - Avisó el Doctor.

-Menos mal, todo lo que tenía para entretenerme era un chicle masticado y un crucigrama todo tachado. Odio que me salgan estás rimas estúpidas.

-¿Crees que eso es poco? ¡No tienes ni idea de las cosas que se pueden hacer con chicles y crucigramas mal hechos! ¡El café si que es horrible! Supongo que no debí haberme tomado esa bazofia. ¡Pero bueno! Es hora de que me vaya, pareja.

-¿Tal rápido? Si quieres te invitamos a cenar.

-¡Lo siento, no te oigo con los motores de la TARDIS fisionando!

Era obvio que nada estaba fisionando por ahora, tal vez en un futuro el cigoto de una Martha Jones, pero el caso es que en aquel momento, el lugar estaba completamente silencioso, y eso le preocupaba al Doctor.

-Ya entiendo, Doctor, entonces será un hasta luego.

-Si, claro... Un hasta luego... - No pudo evitar dejar escapar sus pensamientos como si alguien le hubiera abierto la cabeza, eran unos pensamientos que se limitaron a destacar con un simple resoplo.

Entonces aquel hombre estrambótico se comenzó a aproximar a la cabina, y justo antes de entrar, se dio la vuelta para enviarles un último saludo. La luz cálida que siempre había reinado en esa vieja nave, era más cálida que nunca, y logró colarse entre el cuerpo opaco del Doctor. Cerró la puerta, una puerta que ahora llevaba una pegatina de St Johns Ambulance y que ahora lucía un color mucho más limpio que antes.

La TARDIS comenzó a despegar, y pudieron oir el sonido, una tipo-40 obsoleta con los frenos puestos, como si les estuviera regalando el ruido más hermoso de toda la existencia. Y eso estaba bien.


	4. Mott y Noble Parte 1

Y había otras personas que se perdieron pero, de alguna que otra forma aún siguían estando allí. Esas eran las personas de las que más se arrepentía, de las que más se sentía culpable. Condenado a no poder hablarles nunca jamás. No es que no pudiera viajar atrás en el tiempo y poderles ver de nuevo, el problema es que ese era el problema.

* * *

_~4. Mott y Noble~_

Y eso es lo que hacía cuando se sentía culpable, reparar a su vieja amiga, a su ladrona. Chispas saltaban de su corazón que era de un color azul eléctrico, inundado de aceite. Sentado en ese columpio, con esas grandes gafas y con los tirantes más rojos del universo, parecía la cosa más alocada de todo el vórtice, ya vacío, pues ningún otro Señor del Tiempo pululaba ahora por allí.

El sonido de esas herramientas inútiles, resonaban a través de los pasillos, una, dos y tres veces, y después otras infinitas veces más. Sabía que debía haberla tratado mejor, no estrellarla contra un descapotable. Sabía que tenía que tener más cuidado con ella, sabía que debía ser su reina, que debía ser la mejor nave de su mundo, pero a la TARDIS no le importaba lo que supiera, porque ella no estaba sola del todo gracias a él.

La noche pasaba muy silenciosa, o tal vez la mañana o la tarde, allí no había días normales, no iban en el orden correcto, asi que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro a quienquiera que quisiera responderle.

-¿Me llevas a la caja de herramientas, vieja amiga?

El solitario Doctor bajó por las escaleras, la primera a la izquierda y a la segunda a la derecha, después volvió a girar de nuevo hacia arriba y se subió en las paredes. La traviesa TARDIS le enseñó unas puertas que parecían tener el mismo aspecto que las demás. Aún así, el Doctor estaba seguro de que esa sala no era su gran caja de herramientas. No dijo nada, y entró de todas formas.

"Carmesí, once, delicia, _Petrichor_."

Jamás cambiaría esas palabras si así su amiga no lo quería. Las puertas se abrieron y una gran sala aparecíó ante sus ojos. Parecía una habitación. No estaba seguro de que la hubiera visto antes, pero su mente se despejó al acercarse a la mesilla de noche. Un foto. No una foto cualquiera, era la foto de la mujer más de Cheswick que había conocido. Gritona, obscena y sobre todo, brillante.

-Oh... Donna...

Su nombre se escapó como un susurro mientras el Doctor observaba cada rincón del cuarto. Su ropa aún estaba en el armario. "Parece que se la dejó aquí". Aún podía oler el olor a té que ella hacía cada cuarenta y tres minutos. Un olor profundo, suave y doméstico, le encantaba. Y su maquillaje aún manchaba la mesa del tocador. No pudo evitar fisgar entre sus cosas, sentado en la cama que nunca volvería a ocupar nadie. "¿Bultos?" Pensó. Comenzó a buscar que era, levantó el edredón, y finalmente las sábanas. Una cajita, de no más de veinte centímetros de largo, que se ocultaba entre una cama que era más grande por dentro.

La abrió y descubrió otra serie de fotografías, jamás las había visto, entre otras cosas. Una tal vez era de toda su familia, otra de su abuelo, y otra de su madre. "Oh, no recuerdo haberme hecho esta foto." Una foto en blanco y negro en el que él salía, con ese pelo que desafíaba a la gravedad, con esos dientes molestos, con ese lunar en medio de su espalda, y ese viejo traje a rayas, esas viejas _Converse_. Mis tiempos mozos habría dicho un viejo veterano. "No soy tan viejo. No he podido ser tan viejo..."

-¿No? - Pensó en alto.

La TARDIS no respondió.

"Sólo tengo mil cien años, puede que haya perdido la cuenta, pero sé que un Señor del Tiempo puede vivir mucho más."

-No soy tan viejo. - Repitió esta vez con su voz verdadera.

Sus manos taparon la cara, los labios se cruzaban a sí mismos, y no podía evitar morderse la lengua.

-Oh, querida, no puedo hacer esto. Ya sabes que me mata. - Frunció el ceño y pensó durante un rato. - Supongo que ella se merece un último encuentro después de todo.

Entonces se levantó apoyando sus manos en las piernas para ayudarse, y comenzó a caminar a zancadas hacia la sala de control.

Sólo estaba a treinta tiros de pinball, a cuarenta caracteres en la máquina de escribir y a dos tintineos de campana. Luego tiró de la palanca de despegue y la TARDIS comenzó a retumbar con un ruido ensordecedor.

Al fin todo se detuvo, y a travesó la puerta de su nave. No le importaba que día fuera, parecía por la mañana, aún había rocío, y al respirar, el aire se congelaba y se esfumaba. "2010" pensó. "2010, tal vez Septiembre, Cheswick. Humanidad."

Adentró sus pasos en la hierba. Fresca, como aquella hierba de manzana, verde, como el cayado de la vida. Y se dispuso a incorporarse en la acera. Era un parque, lleno de olmos, avellanos, almendros y cerezos. Sin embargo aún era demasiado pronto para que la gente se aventurara en la ciudad.

Al final del paseo y a lo lejos, podía distinguir una pequeña cafetería que abría para los primeros trabajadores. No le importaba esperar, algo muy raro en él, pero sabía que debía hacerlo y se lo tomó como un juego.

-Té, por favor.

Fue tan humilde, tan simple esta vez, un 'por favor' salió de sus labios.

-Serán 1,20 libras, señor.

-Aquí tienes.

Y dinero, el dinero que nunca llevaba pasó de su mano a la de aquel honrado vendedor. Era un día muy extraño, porque el Doctor estaba siendo más humano que nunca con las acciones más normales de la Tierra. Miró al reloj que tendía sobre la pared. "Cuatro minutos de retraso." Pensó. "El reloj va con cuatro minutos de retraso." Podía distinguir perfectamente que ese reloj iba más lento que los demás, o al menos que el suyo. A nadie le importaba. Era un simple cacharro que oscilaba y se trababa, pero al Doctor le importaba. Era su vida. "Tic, toc, hace el reloj, incluso para el Doctor." Ese refrán resonaba en su cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Una lágrima cayó en la taza de té.

Se tomó todos los segundos del mundo y su bebida se enfrió, asi que tuvo que tomarla congelada. En cuanto acabó, ya eran las ocho. "Ocho" Se tomó un último sorbo y prosiguió: "Es la hora." Donna siempre salía a las ocho para trabajar, o por lo menos cuando lo reconocía. Si él quería verla, o si ella quería verle a él, debía hacerlo lejos de su casa por razones bastante obvias. Cogió su tweed de la silla y salió apresuradamente de allí.

Sin embargo, no había rastros de Donna por ninguna parte. La había buscado en todas las oficinas de la ciudad, infiltrándose como un empleado para encontrarla. Entró en todas las tiendas, bajó y subió escaleras, gritó en el fondo de los retretes y recorrió todas las aceras. Sólo había un sitio donde no lo había buscado, su apartamento.

Entonces golpeó la puerta y después de paralizantes segundos, alguien se la abrió. Sí, alguien se la abrió, pero quien lo hizo no era el que él esperaba.

Un hombre gordo y con una camiseta de tirantes grasienta, supuestamente blanca le preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Vive Donna Noble aquí?

El hombre parecía burdo y maleducado, pero si le iba a dar alguna pista tendría que soportarle hasta que le diera alguna información sobre ella.

-No se quién es esa Donna, yo vivo aquí desde hace un año. Supongo que se habrá mudado.

-¿Y sabe dónde ha podido ir?

-No tengo ni idea. - Dijo refunfuñando. - Ahora dejáme en paz, sólo quiero tranquilidad.

-Claro... Por supuesto, lo siento... y gracias.

La puerta de madera se cerró como la posibilidad de volver a ver a su amiga de nuevo. Ahora estaba en el parque en que se había encontrado al principio, paseando y viendo como los ancianos tiraban migas a las palomas sentados en los bancos. "Supongo que yo también debería tirarles migas a esas cosas con alas." Pensó para sus adentros. "No, claro que no, eso es algo que nunca podré hacer y que desde luego no haría."

Se iba a rendir, iba a dejar la ciudad en su nave espacial, pero lo que hizo, un último vistazo, cambiaría por completo la situación de todo este asunto. A cuarenta y cinco metros, un hombre con avanzada edad, soldado de la guerra sin haber matado nunca a ni una sóla persona, el que tenía el gorro rojo más ortera que había visto en su vida, Wilfred Mott, tirado en un banco y observando como la gente pasaba ante él.

Y entonces, sin dudarlo, se dispuso a sentarse a su lado, y a aceptar que lo que intentaba hacer aún no estaba del todo acabado.


End file.
